


Hwarang

by pseudo_nim09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Historical AU but not so historical, Hwarang, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudo_nim09/pseuds/pseudo_nim09
Summary: Mingyu will do anything to get closer to his crush, Wonwoo, even if that means entering the Hwarang House. Things won’t go the way he imagined though.Minghao persistently denies his oh-so-obvious crush on Junhui. But the circumstances simply won’t allow him.A fanfic set on an alternative universe where seventeen members are hwarangs. Training is hard, lessons are mind-fucking, missions are life-threatening, plus an evil pungwolju, but hwarang-life is fun because of their strong friendship.And of course, love.





	1. Becoming a Hwarang

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Hwarang (k-drama). If you've already watched it, hurray! If not yet, then it's highly recommended.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Mom, I’m going to train as a hwarang,” Mingyu said with his usual mom-I’ll-get-going tone. He said it like it’s an obvious choice for him, which is, of course, the opposite.

Mingyu might be 6’1” tall, handsome, and well built (as in sexily well built), like an actual prince charming straight from the fairy tale world, but don’t let that fool you.  He’s actually a puppy in shining armor, definitely not a knight. He’s just as cute and as innocent as a puppy.  

Sure, he can cook, wash clothes, clean the house, and even do the plumber’s job. But none of these is enough to enter the Hwarang House. Hwarang’s are meant to be dauntless fighters, the protectors of the royal family and the whole country. How can he nonchalantly announce that he’s going to enter Hwarang House when he never even punched someone much less touched a sword in his entire life?

“What!?” her mom asked, turning around in shock. She’s cooking while Mingyu is sitting at their dining table, drinking his morning coffee.

He sighed. Yes, he’s anticipating the shocked reaction. Even he cannot imagine himself as an actual hwarang until a week ago.  

The idea of being a hwarang never occurred to him, never even crossed for a moment. For him, life is too precious to be spent studying and training, almost imprisoned inside those high walls of Hwarang House. Yes, you do gain honor, popularity, and of course admirers, but what are those for? You’ll be too busy to even care anyway. And besides, what kind of person trains to die in battles?  

Idiots, Mingyu once called them. Funny how he’s here now, aspiring to be one of them.

Well, he has his own reason for the sudden change of heart. And he smiled at the thought.

He noticed his mother raised her eyebrows. “You want to be a hwarang?” his mother asked again incredulously.

“Yes, I’ve already decided mom,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I…why?” his mother seemed to be at a loss of words, “I know you want us to be proud of you but son..”

“No mom, it’s not that,” he said cutting her off. Yes, being a hwarang is a huge honor, and he wants to give that to his parents but that’s definitely not the main reason.  

“I know, it seems unthinkable but mom, I’ve never been this so sure.”

His mom looked like she’s about to ask all the hundreds of questions fighting each other inside her head but thought against it upon seeing her son’s determined face. Her expression softened and her usual warm smile returned. She walked towards Mingyu and hugged him tightly.

“If that’s what you want,” she whispered.

Mingyu hugged her back. Smiling and even more determined.

#

Minghao sighed for the nth time that afternoon. He’s with his best friend Mingyu at their usual ramen place who can’t stop talking about what happened that morning.

A week ago, Minghao almost thought that the world is ending when he heard his best friend telling him he wants to be a hwarang. It was ridiculous, too sudden, stupid, idiotic, ironic. Unfortunately, he knows exactly why Mingyu became this crazy. Yes, he’s been crazy since forever but this is on a whole new level. Him being a hwarang? What in mearlin’s beard is that?

“Urgh. I can’t wait to start training,” Mingyu said with that sickeningly sweet smile of his.

Minghao across him groaned. “You mean you just can’t wait to see _him_ ,” Minghao said rolling his eyes. The statement elicited a giggle on Mingyu’s part.

Unlike Mingyu, it was Minghao’s dream to be a hwarang. He even learned a couple of Martial arts to gain an edge. Years ago, the thought of going in with his best friend excited him, but not anymore. Not anymore because he knows how his best friend is.

“Remember how you made fun of me? God! I can’t believe you’ll actually enter just because of him.”

“I wish we’d be roommates, or sparring partners, or..” Mingyu said absentmindedly, looking at nothing in particular. Or maybe looking at those clouds playing his daydreams.

“Stop it. Gosh... You’re thinking about that?!” Minghao almost shouted in exasperation, “How about you think about _you_ not knowing any martial art nor sword fighting nor any other technique to protect yourself?”

Mingyu just frowned. Yes, he did give those things a thought but his thinking always ends up to him.

“Well, they’ll train us, won’t they? And you’ll be there too, so everything will be fine,” Mingyu just said smiling and finally looking at him.

Minghao just sighed once again, knowing that he’ll do a little bit of baby-sitting while training, and went back to eating his own ramen.

#

When he finally told the news to his father, the reaction was not the same as of his mother.

“Really?” his father beamed with delight. Happiness visible in his bright smile and twinkling eyes. “I am proud of you, son” he just said hugging Mingyu.

That’s it. No more questions, no eyebrow raising, no what-is-this-your-thinking-about, this-is-so-not-you part which happen to every person he has told. Maybe his father was just afraid that his mind might change if he interrogates him further.  

Today however, his father seemed to be even happier.  

“Son, do your hair like this,” styling his own hair so that his bangs fall over his forehead.

Mingyu looked at his father through the mirror’s reflection. He could have laughed out loud seeing how ridiculous his father looked like with that hair. If only he’s not busy taming his own nerves to calm down. Instead, he just smiled at him.

“Yes dad, Yes.”  

He turned back to just looking at his own reflection and sighed, deeply. He’d been there for almost 20 minutes now, adjusting and readjusting his clothes, styling and restyling his hair, applying and reapplying a little bit of makeup. He wants to look at his best on this special day. The day he’d been both waiting for and dreading for. Today, he’ll finally become a hwarang.  

He adjusted his clothes for the final time. He’s wearing hwarang’s clothes now. A silky royal blue _po_ that falls just above his ankles over a pair of milky white _jeogori_ and _baji_ (traditional long-sleeved shirt and pants), with a silver belt across his waist.

Shaking his head so that his hair falls over his forehead more naturally, he admired himself once more, then turned around facing his parents who have been watching the entire time.  

They smiled lovingly at him. There are tears at the corner of his mother’s eyes, but the smile is not that of sadness but of joy. Mingyu knows that she’d always been worried about his only son who doesn’t seem to have a definite plan for his life. He’s known for his happy-go-lucky personality. A person who doesn’t seem to think much, just going wherever life itself will take him. His decision of being a hwarang was the first sign that he, too, has a purpose in life.

Seeing them together, with his father’s left hand over her mother’s shoulders, he thought about how lucky he is to have them as his parents.

He won’t be seeing them in a long while so he hugged them tightly before stepping out of the house. They have to be at the venue early for a short orientation and parade.

“We’ll be there, son” his father called out to him.

“Take care, honey” shouted his mother waving. He took a last look at their house and climbed up the carriage drawn by a horse. He waved back until he can’t see them anymore and went ahead for a new chapter of his life.

#

He first heard them, the crowd’s noise. But his stomach did not tighten until he saw them.

He climbed out of the carriage and froze on the spot.  

The entrance of the hall was full of people.  It seemed that all the town’s people gathered to take their first look at the hwarangs-to-be. There’s a narrow walkway at the center for all the aspiring men to walk, leading to the still closed gate of the hall. The walkway in the middle is being maintained by the royal guards who just stood at either side like statues. _Whoa_ , Mingyu thought. He was amazed at how the guards maintained their composure with all those people struggling, talking, or shouting around them.

He breathed deeply. It’s not that he’s afraid of the crowd, he’s just overwhelmed by it. He totally forgot how important this event is for the country. Well, he never cared anyway. He never went to the Sword-giving Ceremony when almost all people do. He never went to any celebration dedicated to the royal family where hwarangs are supposed to break-away from their usual stuff, whatever that means. He never cared and now, he’s regretting it.  

The thought made him nervous again. No, he doesn’t know anything. Idiot Mingyu who just realized he’s actually a lost puppy entering the supposed to be lion’s den. _Nope, relax Mingyu_...He again told himself. Yep, he did chicken out there for a second. But as usual, his thoughts drifted to _him_.

Three days before he made the decision, Mingyu overheard his crush talking about being a hwarang. He was on his way home when he saw him talking to his friend. It wasn’t entirely a coincidence by the way because Mingyu always checks the place every time he passes by. You should know about your crush’s hang out places, right?

They’re sitting just two tables away from the cashier. He decided to go inside, just to take a quick look at him, and probably listen to what they’re talking about. He pretended to fall in line to the cashier, hoping to hear more.

Well, well, well... there’s his crush, planning on wasting his remaining days. He should have been turned off. But instead, listening to the way he talks, his eyes glinting in admiration and respect, he found himself agreeing to everything he have said.

He reached the cashier before he knew it and ordered absentmindedly, too busy listening to and checking his crush out that he forgot he didn’t have money with him. The girl at the cashier was obviously annoyed and purposely announced a sarcastic ‘Oh! You don’t have enough money? Then you must have been on your way home, got lost here, and ordered mistakenly? My...my...’.  

Mingyu swore even his hair turned red with embarrassment at that moment. He just murmured a quick, almost inaudible ‘I’m sorry’, and hurriedly went out of the place. He missed that part when all the people inside turned to look at them, especially that tall person walking awkwardly sideward towards the door in an attempt to hide himself from his crush.

It has been almost two months since he first saw him, but they never ever talked yet. It’s not that Mingyu doesn’t want to nor is he scared. He just wants to make the best first impression.  

And now, he’s finally here. A few moments to being a hwarang. It wasn’t even his dream. He just doesn’t know how else to spend his life without the apple of his eye.

Picturing his smiling face etched in Mingyu’s mind, Mingyu smiled too. Yes, he can do it. Of course, he can. They’ll share a room, spar with each other, maybe eat together, …

“Oh my...!” Mingyu suddenly shouted when a hand grabbed him from nowhere. “What the ff..” he stopped when he saw that it was his best friend, Minghao. He almost didn’t recognize him, looking good in that clothes, smiling so cutely.

Minghao laughed at him. The familiar cute laugh which gets him laughing too.  

Soon, they’re laughing their asses out without a definite reason. That’s what best friends do after all.

“Let’s go in. It’s about to start.” Minghao said when he finally able to catch his breath.

They walked together towards the opening of the walkway. Before Mingyu knew it, all attention was focused on them.  

All necks stretched to their limit as people struggled to get a good look at the two of them. Minghao looked back at him and smiled before walking ahead of him.  People cheered, some waved. Girls were shouting how handsome and cute he is. He’s thin compared to him, yes, but it suits his features.  

Minghao is enjoying the attention. It’s his dream after all ever since they’re kids. Mingyu smiled remembering how those cute eyes would sparkle every time you mention the word hwarang. They might be best friends but there are many things they don’t agree on, and hwarang is one. Not until recently anyway.

It was quite a while when Mingyu realized that he stopped. Minghao was already at a considerable distance ahead of him, still waving when he resumed his walk.

People already passed by Minghao shifted their attention to him. He’s nervous, but he must admit, he enjoys the attention.  

Girls were giggling. “Oppa! You’re handsome!” he heard some yell. He chuckled to himself, _yes I am_ , he silently answered. Even some guys were cheering and yelling how gorgeous he is.

It’s a pity that the walkway is not long enough for him. When he finally reached the entrance of the hall, he was greeted by the over enthusiastic Minghao.

“Whoa dude, that was so cool. We are soooo cool.” Minghao hugged him happily.

“Yes, yes, we are” he replied hugging back.  

Two guards in charge of the gate opened it for them.

Unlike the atmosphere outside which is festive, inside is almost too solemn. No one’s speaking. At first glance, it’s as if no one’s even moving. He understands though. Everyone’s just nervous. It’s the freaking Sword-giving ceremony to the future bad-ass warriors of the country who’ll be training their asses out for the next three years. It’s not exactly something to be enthusiastic about.

Except, of course… as expected, Minghao.

“Finally, this is it!” his best friend beside him mused, arms spread wide as if he wants to hug the stage itself. The smile on his face is too precious. He even has his eyes closed, maybe still contemplating if this is a dream or not.

He just laughed at the sight. Yes, this is his dream, and he’s happy to be a part of it, but there’s just one thing that will make him as happy as his best friend right now… one person rather.  

He started looking for him, but before he was able to, Minghao was already dragging him, while almost jumping, to the nearest vacant seat, which is at the back row.

They sat facing the stage at the center, designed to look like the facade of a mini palace. A magnificent looking chair made of gold, which is of course for the King, was positioned at the middle of it. Beside that is an equally magnificent, yet a little bit lower, for the Queen. There are also seats at both sides of the stage for the nobles who’ll be attending the ceremony.

The words ‘SWORD GIVING CEREMONY’ in gold, bold letters are at the center of it.

He then continued struggling to look for him once again.

As expected, only a handful of people aspires to be a hwarang. Just around 30, too little considering that the Hwarang House opens only every three years. Why, he does understand.  

Being a hwarang is on a different level. At age 18-25, men are all required to train for the kingdom for two years.  It is the citizens' duty to protect the kingdom when desperate time calls. But so far, there was only a time when all men were called to perform that duty, and that was a couple of decades ago. Recently, the kingdom has been peaceful, unbelievably peaceful, considering the still unsettled conflicts against the neighboring kingdoms.  

After two years, you can either come back to being just a good citizen or be a full pledged warrior. Because it had been far too long since the last battle took place, warriors nowadays just spend their time resolving tiny conflicts inside the kingdom, or occasionally, against the neighboring kingdoms. They have become peace officers instead of warriors.

Some people brave enough, or maybe crazy enough, decide to train as hwarang instead. What hwarangs exactly do, only they know. People outside those high walls only see trainees during their once a week break or during special trainings outside. But those who have already completed training are rarely seen. People seemed not to care, thinking that it’s part of their duty.

Thank God for his height, it’s easy for him to scan the people in front. He saw some familiar faces (or backs). There’s Jihoon at the front row, sitting straight and not talking at all. Mingyu and him are not exactly friends but he’s quite famous in school for being that ‘model student’.

 _Where is he..Where is he.._ Mingyu kept repeating.

Instead, he saw Seokmin and Soonyoung. You’ll definitely notice them anyway thanks to Soonyoung’s bright orange hair. He knows them and was surprised to see them there. They’re not the hwarang types either, or so he thought.

There’s Chan, a friend, at the far end, looking down. It’s obvious that the boy is extremely nervous. Mingyu heard that he doesn’t want to be a hwarang, but his parents forced him to. _Poor Chan_ , Mingyu thought and made a mental note to approach the kid later.

Then there, almost at the middle, is the back that’s most familiar to him. He’d been staring at that back for months now, he can tell him apart from the crowd at first glance.  

“Minghao, he’s there” he whispered excitedly, grabbing Minghao by the hand, but the latter was too busy marveling at the whole scene to care.

He’s talking to his friend as usual. Mingyu scowled. He’s always with that weird guy who has his hair dyed purple now. What kind of hwarang would dye his hair purple? (Soonyoung’s orange lol) Mingyu rolled his eyes at the thought.

The purple-haired guy kept leaning to his crush, he even hugs him. He _often_ hugs him, Mingyu have noticed. He’s about to whine to his best friend when a middle-aged man walked at the center of the stage. All attention was immediately turned to him.  

The man wears a purple _po_ , which made Mingyu annoyed because of the color. He’s tall, possibly just a couple of centimeters shorter than Mingyu. He looks strong, the amount of training he’d been through shows in his physically fit body. He carries himself proudly, looking at the crowd with his chin up. There’s no hint of happiness in his eyes, which makes him a little bit scary.

“Welcome, Hwarangs!” His voice is deep, echoing across the hall.  

“I am your Pungwolju, Won Busik. You will train under me for the next three years.” he paused, scanning everyone’s faces.

“Whoa dude, he’s real scary” Minghao whispered, but his voice was full of excitement rather than fear.

Mingyu, on the other hand, began to question himself if he had made the right decision. He glanced at his crush again, this time focused on the man speaking in front. Even his annoying friend remained still too.

“In a few moments, you will be officially appointed as new hwarangs of Silla.  I expect no less from the men who will be protecting this country. As you already know, you will be given your swords later, which will be the symbol of you being a hwarang.” the man again spoke, then proceeded to tell them what they’re supposed to do and say during the ceremony.  

Mingyu focused on what he was saying. His crush will be there, looking at him. He shouldn’t make any mistake. Minghao, too, looked very serious. Both muttering silently to themselves. There’s not much to do and memorize actually, it’s just their nerves trying to get to them.  

The Pungwolju wrapped up everything and they stood to prepare for the parade.

Before the Sword-giving ceremony, all hwarang’s are supposed to parade around the town. This is for all the people to see the faces of the brave souls who’ll be protecting the whole country. Mingyu never bothered to watch the parade when he was younger, not even when Minghao forced him to. Who would have thought that his first attendance is him, not amongst the crowd but the hwarangs?

They proceeded to line up for the parade. They ended up at the back again. There are four lines, and somehow, a sulky Chan and someone Mingyu doesn’t know ended up at the back with them.

“Cheer up Chan. The whole town will be marveling at our beauty. You should smile.” Minghao coaxing the younger to smile, but the younger just continued pouting.

“And you should lessen your smile. You’re too enthusiastic over this” Mingyu between them, pointed out to Minghao.

He just laughed some more. “You know what dude? You should relax. You look extremely nervous.”

He’s right. Mingyu is nervous. But he just ignored him, choosing to look at his crush’s back again.

“Hyung, do you know him?” Chan suddenly whispered, thumb pointing at the guy beside him.

Mingyu and Minghao looked at the guy he’s pointing to. He looks like he’s praying, or just muttering to himself, they can’t tell the difference. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, then continued muttering to himself, jumping up and down, hands clasp together firmly. Minghao and Mingyu both tried to suppress their laughter. Even Chan smiled. The guy looked really funny.

Then he noticed the three looking at him.

“Hi! My name is Boo Seungkwan! Nice to meet you all!” then proceeded to a full 90-degrees bow. He’s slightly taller than Chan, blond-haired, with chubby cheeks.

The three burst to laughter. They lost it because of his MC-like way of speaking. He looked flustered but not offended.

“I’m Chan. This is Mingyu-hyung and Minghao-hyung.” Chan introduced.  

“I’m sorry. It’s just funny” Mingyu said inbetween laughter.

Seungkwan smiled. “I’m just extremely nervous” he admitted shyly.

“Yeah, we understand” Mingyu’s laughter suddenly stopped because of the gate opening. His nervousness returned.

“Attention everyone” that deep scary voice again. “Be proud for you are showing Silla the faces of its protectors,” There’s a little pause, then “Forward. Now!”

Mingyu was too surprised at the booming voice that he tripped. Cursing his clumsy self and forcing himself to relax, he too began to move forward.

Deafening screams welcomed them. The narrow walkway before was replaced by a now wider street. There are too many people at the either side, screaming their congratulatory words. It's so much different from earlier when he and Minghao entered. The crowd seemed to multiply too fast in that short amount of time for Mingyu can’t even see the end of them.  

They continued walking. Mingyu saw some guys in front waving. He chose to focus on his crush instead. His shoulder looked tense, doesn’t wave but chose to just nod instead. That annoying purple-haired guy though looks like he’s really enjoying it.  

Minghao, too, enjoys the attention. Looking at everyone’s cheerful faces, his nervousness vanished before he realized it. Soon, he too kept on waving. Even Chan’s pouting was replaced by a smile. Seungkwan on the other hand kept on bowing every now and then.  

The route is not very long, they just have to circle around the plaza, but the crowd was overwhelming. The streets are too crowded, some even climbed the trees just to see them. This is actually the main reason why Mingyu hated to attend the parade.   

“You know what? I really can’t understand this whole parade thing. Why do they have to show hwarangs to the people? The country’s soldiers don’t do this anyway, why us?” Mingyu had to shout so his best friend can hear him.

“You don’t know a thing, do you?” Minghao rolled his eyes to his direction but proceeded to explain while still waving anyway.

“Every country has their own soldiers, only Silla has hwarang. You know how countries fight to rule over each other, right? Silla might have been fallen a long time ago if it was not for the hwarangs. Because Silla is a small country, thus lesser population, it had a really huge disadvantage during wars. Hwarang started because of that. Apparently, if you can’t fight quantity with quantity, do it with superiority. Hwarangs aren’t normal warriors. Warriors only train how to fight, while hwarangs are all-rounded. Hwarangs can fight, plan, strategize, even design a weapon.  Some even become doctors or engineers. That’s why, both training and studying is not a joke.”

“Yeah, but why the parade?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m going there.” Minghao a little bit annoyed because of the interruption.

“Because Silla have lesser warrior count, other countries seemed to attack Silla more often, thinking that it’s easy to overpower it. That is, of course, not good so Silla decided to show them the hwarangs. Silla paraded the hwarang across the country, showing off those rumored to be mentally and physically excellent warriors. Hwarang did became the center of both doubt and awe, but they proved their worth when other countries failed to make Silla bow despite its small population. Silla became too proud of the hwarangs that the parade still goes on until now. Just around town, that is.”  

“A parade to show off.” Mingyu murmured to himself. He still can’t quite grasp the idea but he nodded anyway.

“You looked surprisingly cool explaining huh.” he added.

“I am.” Minghao looking proud.

“Though I’m pretty sure that’s all you know anyway.” No, you can’t expect a praise from a best friend.

“And you know nothing, you idiot.” Came Minghao’s comeback.

The parade concluded back at the front of the town’s hall. The gate now opened to the people. Every space in the hall is now occupied, including all the seats on stage.

Their own seats previously have been taken away. They’re left to stand at the center, maintaining their lines. Swords are arranged in an orderly manner on a rack just beside the Pungwolju. On his left is a huge gong. On stage are the royalties. Mingyu only saw the royal family a couple of times and he can’t help but be awed each time he sees them.  

The King at the center sits proudly in his gold robe adorned with a delicate design. His smile is that of a true king, there’s kindness and assurance. His features, still visibly handsome despite those lines on his face.  

The Queen on his left sits equally proudly. _She’s a real beauty_ , Mingyu thought. Dressed in a majestic green gown with gold flower designs, she held her chin up, smiling proudly and cheerfully to her people.  

The Prince stands at the king’s right. With a sword across his waist, gold and silver robe, he’ll be perfect sitting on a white horse. He doesn’t smile though, just kept looking straight.

At either side of the stage sat all the nobles, all nine of them. They are the head of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Silla. There might be a king but nobles often participate in decisions pertaining the country. This have been the subject of ridicule of other countries, saying that Silla have many kings. But the nobles’ role hasn’t been changed until now. That’s how powerful they are.  

The gong suddenly echoed across the hall, signaling the start of the ceremony.

“Citizens of Silla. I present to you, your hwarang!” the pungwolju announced, followed by another gong, then a really loud cheering of the crowd.

Mingyu’s heart now starting to bang inside his chest.

The king stood and walked to the center. People immediately fall to their knees and bowed their heads, the noise suddenly stopped.

“Rise my people!” the king ordered, firm yet kind. Then he addressed the hwarangs.

“Today, you will be presented your swords. Make these swords as a symbol of your courageous souls and eternal promise to protect Silla. I give you these with one command. Protect Silla to your utmost ability. Put your own country before your very own life like I do.”  

No one dared utter a word nor produce a noise. The king’s words still hanging in the air.

Mingyu can’t help but shiver. ‘Protectors of Silla’. He didn’t realize the burden of that title until now. He decided to be a hwarang without this in mind.

Yes, he’s a huge fool.

“Proceed with the sword-giving” the king announced, then went back to his throne. Altogether, the crowd again broke the silence with an applause.

The gong sounded again. The swords will now be presented to them.

At the sound of the gong, the hwarang at the rightmost of the front row walked to the center confidently. He stood facing the Pungwolju with a sword held in both hands, offering it to the hwarang. The crowd stopped cheering but there were murmurs in the hall.

“I appoint Ban Ryu as this kingdom’s hwarang.” Announced the Pungwolju.

“I, Ban Ryu, accept the order” the guy took the sword then went back to his position.

Another gong, another hwarang. Mingyu is extremely nervous now. He looked at Minghao, his cheerful aura seemed to vanish. He’s just looking straight now with his lips pursed. Chan, too, is visibly shivering and Seungkwan went back to his praying and/or muttering. At the sight of his friends being nervous, Mingyu felt his own increasing. At times like this, Mingyu started looking at his crush on instinct.

It’s nearing his turn now, and Mingyu kept his gaze fixed on his back. Until he walked to the center.

“I appoint Jeon Wonwoo as this kingdom’s hwarang.”

“I, Jeon Wonwoo, accept the order” came his deep, loud voice.

Mingyu smiled. Hearing his voice is enough to erase all the nervousness away.

The list of names was long, but finally, it was Minghao’s turn. He felt really proud looking at his friend’s back, walking towards fulfilling his dream.

“I appoint Xu Minghao as this kingdom’s hwarang”

“I, Xu Minghao, accept the order”

Another gong, which made Mingyu jump a little, signaled his turn. He walked confidently to the center because he knows Wonwoo will be watching him.

“I appoint Kim Mingyu as this kingdom’s hwarang”

“I, Kim Mingyu, accept the order” he answered extending his arms for the sword. He’s the last one and it could have ended coolly except the murmuring was disturbed with a sudden, loud clang. Maybe it was because he did not anticipate the heaviness of the sword, or just his own clumsy self, but somehow, he managed to drop the sword.  

He bent to pick it rather too quickly and hurriedly went back to his place, head bent down. The look on the Pungwolju’s face was enough to give him a week’s supply of nightmare.

“Dude, you look like a tomato” Minghao teased him, barely suppressing his laughter.

 _Damn Kim Mingyu_ , he cursed himself. So much for the best first impression. What will Wonwoo think of him now? The first in hwarang history to drop a sword. What a very nice way to introduce himself.

His self-scolding ended when the King once again took the center stage.  

“The hwarangs have become the kingdom’s new spirit now. Silla will become as strong as ever. Be assured that this kingdom will know no fear for we have our hwarangs!” the crowd broke to a cheer again. The king held his hand up in silence.

“Hwarangs! Pledge your loyalty to the kingdom and the King!”

All hwarang immediately raised their swords as instructed, placing the handle on their hearts with the sword pointing up.

“I, as kingdom’s servant for the King, pledge my loyalty.” They all chorused.

The gong sounded one last time, signaling the end of the ceremony. The crowd cheered louder than ever.

Mingyu can’t help but feel pride despite his early embarrassment.

He just became a hwarang.

 


	2. Doorplates and Doormates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost abandoned this fic but the 2 increase in kudos inspired me to finish Chapter II. HAHAHA! THANKS!

“I, your Pungwolju, command you to open the gate.”  
  
With a loud screech, the almost five-meter gate opened, revealing a sight Mingyu never expected. A chorus of whoa's and wow's expressed the amazement of his fellow hwarangs.  
  
“This is spectacular,” the hwarang-freak beside him whispered, eyes not leaving the sight in front of him.

'Hwarang House' is what it's called but the ‘house’ refers to the whole ten-hectare of land enclosed in a thick, dark brown, wooden gate with sharp blades sticking on top. It was never revealed for security purposes so the inside has always been a mystery.  
  
His bestfriend who have always been obsessed, of course, attempted to at least take a peek at his version of heaven but to no avail.  
  
Now, with those gates welcoming them, Mingyu took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening in surprise.  
  
For the hwarangs’ training ground, Mingyu visualized a place where: guns, swords, spears, arrows or knives are decorations; rigged areas that explode at every wrong step; obstacle course before you enter the bedrooms; with roaming tigers.  
  
Uhm...yes. A bit extreme. But definitely not this.  
  
It's more of a vacation house rather than a hwarang house.  
  
A wide, two-storey building with a veranda overlooking a beautiful garden. Yes, the palace is the most majestic place in Silla but this comes to a close second. There are flowers in their full bloom and different kinds of plants, arranged ... No weapons in sight.  
  
Of course, this is the view that welcomes everyone. A small fraction of the whole hwarang house. Who knows what awaits them behind that majestic architecture.  
  
Maybe, that’s where the tigers were kept? Mingyu’s imagination going wild again. He knows better than to judge the book by its cover (or the place by its entrance?) Sure, the first sight exceeded his expectations but there’s simply no way that there’ll be flowers in every corner of this place.  
  
The pungwolju entered, not affected by the murmur of awe behind him. They all followed, necks struggling to take a 360°-look at the place.  
  
The pungwolju led them to stand at the wide, green lawn. He stopped, turned to look at them, then left to enter the building without a word.  
  
He's not just scary. He's rude too. Mingyu decided.  
  
A minute later, he appeared at the veranda on the second floor. Three guys followed to stand behind him, dressed in the same clothes as the hwarangs, just red in color. Their own swords strapped around their waists were gleaming. A guy in a lighter blue po stood at his right. He's the only one smiling and kind-looking, making Mingyu like him instantly.  
  
They all hushed, waiting for him to speak.  
  
“Hwarangs!” he started, just loud enough that even Mingyu at the back could hear. His voice seemed even deeper but so unlike that of Wonwoo's. His crush's deep voice makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter, the pungwolju's voice sends a tingle of terror through his spine.  
  
Mingyu gulped in nervousness. So far, everything about this man is scary.  
  
“You are now officially starting your life as hwarangs. You will be training with us here, in your new house. I hope that you know what you have signed up for.”  
  
This made Mingyu gulp again because no, he doesn't know.  
  
“Here in hwarang house, we don't tolerate failures,” emphasizing the last three words and looking at everyone as if challenging them.  
  
“Let’s reserve the introductions and orientations for another day, shall we? In the meantime, let me welcome you all first as the new hwarangs of Silla”.  
  
 A gong sounded just at their right, startling everyone. Suddenly, men-in-white exited from the building. They’re all carrying a large tray with what looks like shot glasses on them. Ten of them, Mingyu counted, proceeded to deposit the trays on the grass in front of each hwarang. There are 30 of them so the men-in-white had to go back three times.  
  
Mingyu looked down at his own tray. 20 shot glasses full of yellowish liquid. He shot Minghao a questioning look but his bestfriend just shrugged, clearly amused.  
  
“Everyone, I am Nang Sangchul, assistant of the pungwolju,” the nice guy started, “please sit and make yourselves comfortable.”  
  
They did as they were told, cross-sitting on the grass. Upon sitting though, Mingyu caught a whiff of alcohol.  
  
_So that’s what the yellowish liquid is._

“We give you those as a symbol of your beginning as hwarangs.”

Mingyu almost laughed at the thought. The metaphor was good.

He checked Chan who’s eyeing the alcohol like it’s the most disgusting thing in Silla.

“Chan, you ok?” he asked the younger worriedly.

“No hyung! I don’t like drinking alcohol” Chan whined at him. He lifted a glass high enough to examine the liquid. Tentatively, he brought the glass closer to his nose and sniffed it.

“Yuck! I don’t even like the smell,” he made a face and returned the glass back down.

Mingyu laughed softly at Chan’s reaction. Makes sense though. He’s just 18, he probably has the least experience or no experience at all in drinking. Before he can think of anything to make him feel better though, the gong sounded.

“Three shots in a row,” the assistant announced. 

“One,” followed by a gong.

Mingyu took one and forced himself to swallow in one swing. He groaned at the heat travelling down his throat. If it’s this strong, he might not be able to reach the twentieth. 

“Two”

“Three”

Every count is punctuated by a gong. It’s just his third glass but Mingyu already can’t deny the effects of alcohol. He looked at his bestfriend whom he knows has so much higher tolerance compared to him. Funny, considering how skinny he is.

“After this, please take care of me,” he pleaded.

“Oh. Kim Mingyu. It hasn’t even started and you already want me to babysit you. No way!” he said scowling at him.

“Come on Hao-hao,” doing his best puppy-eyed look.

Minghao just rolled his eyes. 

“Again. One”

“Two”

“Three”

The pause after the third was just long enough to feel the alcohol’s effect. He heard Chan gagging but can’t really do anything about it now. He can already feel the heat from his stomach spread across his entire body.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

Pause.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

He’s becoming dizzy already. The ground beginning to move but he’s beginning to enjoy it. Someone suddenly started singing, voice so loud that it’s heard by everyone for sure. He struggled to look for the source and found Seungkwan in his sing and dance performance, clearly drunk. Chan is swaying left and right, eyes closed. And someone from the front row joined Seungkwan in a duet.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

He’s definitely dizzy now, opening his eyes began to take so much effort. Chan already curled beside him, began mumbling about Michael Jackson. Minghao on the other hand is handling himself pretty well, flushed face being the only indication that he, too, is drinking.

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

A mixture of murmuring, laughing, singing and groaning filled the air. The orderliness was long gone, it’s pure chaos now. Some have already passed out, while others left their line to join their friends. A dance party started led by Soonyoung.

Just when they’re beginning to forget where and what they are, the pungwolju’s voice rose above the noise. 

“You will now be presented your doorplates in random. Same colored doorplates will be roommates but you are allowed to choose your own roommates. This means that you can swap or steal doorplates from others. You are given until midnight.” and with that, he turned around and left, followed by the three guys and his assistant.

The men-in-white returned, handing the conscious ones their doorplates, and leaving them beside the unconscious ones.

Mingyu eyed his own. It’s gray with a single key attached to it. Looking at his bestfriend's blue one, he whined. This means that he has to exchange his own. There’s no way that he and Minghao will have separate rooms. 

With a sudden jolt, eyes widening and head clearing a bit, he remembered. 

_Wonwoo._

They must be roommates. 

He never would have anticipated this crazy way of room assigning but he’ll never let go of this golden opportunity. They’re given a chance to choose roommates and he definitely will.

He struggled to stand up only to fall back instantly. He’d been sitting for a long time now that immediately standing up sent his insides swirling like crazy. Clutching his stomach and fighting the urge to throw up, his bestfriend suddenly beside him in a flash.

“What are you doing?” he scolded while helping his wasted friend to get a more comfortable position.

“Doorplates...Wonwoo”, Mingyu managed to croak.

The world is spinning now. Minghao’s worried yet annoyed face swim in and out of focus. He can hear the noise but can’t really register what’s happening around him. The alcohol in him took the form of Wonwoo, lulling him to sleep.

#

Minghao sighed in resignation. He still can’t decide whether it’s a good or bad thing to have high alcohol tolerance because he always ends up taking care of his clumsy bestfriend. 

Like the first time they went out to drink. It was on his 18th birthday, in celebration of the two of them finally becoming legal adults. Mingyu had made the officially most embarrassing moment of his life right then before throwing up all over the place. That’s saying something considering that he’s the personification of embarrassment.  The worst thing? He did not remember a thing which left Minghao to retell the whole drunk-Mingyu-story to an overlarge, distressed puppy.

Now, looking at his bestfriend smiling dreamily (no, Minghao doesn’t even want to guess what he’s imagining), at least this time, he’s not doing something weird nor throwing up. 

_Not yet._

Gray and blue. He got up trying to look for someone he can force to exchange with. As annoying as his bestfriend is, they’re together in this. 

Wonwoo, he heard that small voice of Mingyu in his head. He can simply ignore him and just come up with some excuse tomorrow. For sure the sleeping puppy won’t argue if he tells him how difficult it is to get the same doorplate color as his crush. But no, he won’t. There’s no way he would admit it in front of him but he has a soft spot for his one and only bestfriend.

He scanned the area. Almost two-thirds are a drunken mess already. Many haven’t even gone halfway with their drinks, the remaining shot glasses were stolen by those who got carried away. Those who were sensible enough though stopped with the pungwolju’s assistant.

Some passed out, others are still dancing.  Seungkwan and Seokmin’s duet stopped, replaced by Soonyoung’s singing something about hurricanes. On his left, there seemed to be an imitation contest going on. Someone’s running around like a giraffe and the other’s imitating a... duck probably. All of them lost in their own worlds.

Those few, who stood the test of alcohol, are already busy looking for a doorplate. That includes the purple-haired guy, aka Wonwoo’s bestfriend. He’s holding two doorplates, green and blue, while Wonwoo has his head on his thigh. He’s in the middle of coaxing the latter to let go of him. Others are already on the move too. With so many of them passed out, it’s so easy to swap doorplates. But the majority still take no heed from what the pungwolju have said. Minghao doubt they even heard about it.

He can’t help but think, _it’s unfair_. But a small voice at the back of his mind argued, _that’s the whole point_. The pungwolju’s message is clear to Minghao. 

_Life is unfair. Get used to it._

Fairness, however, often only becomes an issue for someone at a disadvantage, which Minghao at the moment isn’t. So he shrugged it off.

He saw purple-haired, finally free from his own bestfriend, hunting for his own prey. Now, Minghao just have to wait.

He cheered a little when he saw him swap his green with blue from a guy who looks like he’s having a laughing fit. Clapping and throwing his head backwards, revealing all his teeth, he didn’t notice at all.

On the hunt for a blue doorplate, he scanned everyone. His eyes landed on the sleeping Seungkwan and his doorplate lying rejected beside him. He smiled. Easy peasy.

#

Minghao struggled to keep him and Mingyu walking. The drunk, now mumbling about how beautiful Wonwoo is, have both his arms wrapped around Minghao.

“Come on Mingyu, just a few steps more,” urging him but he’s obviously on another universe. Minghao was already panting from the effort of carrying him all the way to the second floor where hwarangs’ rooms are supposed to be.

Inserting the key on the blue door, he pushed it open with his shoulder, careful not to let Mingyu’s head bump.

The room is simple. Two double-deck beds on opposite walls, a wide cabinet at the center. No other furniture. This, he noticed in his peripheral vision because he’s more focused to an inappropriate sight in front of him.

“Oh my God!” Minghao screeched, awkwardly trying to cover his bestfriend’s eyes (though they’re already closed) and preventing him from toppling at the same time. “At least lock the door!”

Wonwoo... and his… bestfriend is...having..s

“No! No no no,” the guy scrambled up frantically, waving both hands in the air, leaving a perplexed and dizzy Wonwoo spread-eagled on bed.

“It’s not what you think about,” he added.

“How can you even know what I’m thinking about?” Minghao snapped back, clearly mad. 

_How dare they?_

“What else could you be thinking about?” voice increasing pitch from embarrassment.

_Exactly._

“Well you’re on top of him! And he’s hugging you. Without a shirt too!” he retorted. 

The pervert guy looked at his own body and seemed to just realize that, indeed, he’s topless.

“I can explain that part”

“Oh save it. I don’t care anyway!”

“No. You have to listen”

“Not interested!”

Their argument was interrupted by a soft thud. They both turned to look at Mingyu who fell face first on the floor.

 _Oh no._ He was so mad at the guy in front of him that he totally forgot about his bestfriend. 

“Ah. Sorry Gyu” he murmured, helping him to get up.

The shirtless guy awkwardly stared at them, chewing his bottom lip, but eventually realized that it’s even more awkward to just stare while someone in front of him is obviously struggling, decided to help.

Both half carried, half dragged the barely conscious Mingyu to a bed across that of Wonwoo.

“Uhmm...listen,” he started, still standing at the foot of Mingyu’s bed. “It’s really not what you think, ok? Uh...we’re..uh...we’re not having sex.”

He refused to meet Minghao’s eyes, choosing to look at his own fidgeting fingers instead. 

Minghao’s gaze softened. The idea of this guy being a rude pervert suddenly seemed unthinkable. He now looks like a kitten.

He doesn’t even know this guy except that he’s Mingyu’s crush’s constant companion slash bestfriend. He never even bothered to get a proper look at him even when Mingyu curse him for getting all touchy with Wonwoo. Now though, with just a couple of meters away, for the first time, he took a good look.

He has great body proportion, wide shoulders, narrow hips, and well-toned muscles too. He’s facial features? He’s someone you can call beautiful despite being a guy.

Did he just thought beautiful? _Nah. It’s the alcohol._

“He threw up, and both our clothes had barf on them so I removed them. And me being on top of him was purely an accident. I sort of…fell on top of him. That’s because he has his arms around me. And then you came at the exact moment and saw that. I know the situation can be misinterpreted but-”

“I’m sorry,” Minghao interrupted. Now that he thinks about it, he’s kind of sheepish. Or just dirty-minded. Why would he immediately think of them having sex? On their first night in hwarang house too. Nah. Blame the alcohol.

“Auh. What?” he asked, surprised and finally looking at Minghao.

“I said I’m sorry. For jumping at the wrong conclusion.”

“No. I...I understand. And sorry too,” they both smiled rather shyly at each other.

“You sure you don’t think of me as a freak? Or pervert?” he asked, looking at Minghao with eyebrows slightly raised.

“No, I don’t,” he answered laughing. The guy visibly relaxed, letting out a small sigh of relief.

“Minghao. Xu Minghao” he introduced himself, crossing that small gap to extend his arm.

“Wen Junhui” he said smiling and firmly shaking his hands.

Outside is a mess. It’s almost 10 o'clock already and more than half are still outside, fighting over doorplates. Some are sound asleep on the ground.

The first round of the fight was easy and silent. Well, it was between the conscious and the unconscious ones anyway. It’s the second round that’s messy. Just imagine a fight between drunkards who can’t even think and walk straight. 

Some guys are having a party, dancing and singing on top of their lungs. A voice, unmistakenly Seokmin’s, kept yelling Avada Kedavra and someone’s fighting him with expelliarmus. Mostly though, they’re just blindly throwing punches and kicks everywhere. 

Minghao didn’t give a damn though. He climbed on top of Mingyu’s double deck bed and lied on his stomach hugging the pillow. He saw Junhui did the same.

“Good night” he heard him say softly. Minghao didn’t bother to reply, the alcohol in him seemed to block all the noise, he quickly fell asleep.

#

Mingyu woke up to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Or the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on rather.  
  
He woke up to Wonwoo looking at him.  
  
Mingyu closed his eyes again, smiling. No no no. It must be a dream. He’s not awake yet. But when he opened it again, Wonwoo is still looking at him.

His heart melted, butterflies began to fly in circles inside his stomach, heartbeat increasing just a little bit faster.  
  


"Ah. I've always dreamt of this you know,” he confessed to Wonwoo in his dream, smiling brightly.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? I especially like your eyes," he sighed, "God must be in a really good mood when he made you huh? You're perfect.”

He traced every curve, every line with his eyes. Scrutinizing this perfection mere inches away from his own face. 

Wonwoo continued looking at him but the puppy’s eyes already turned heart-shaped, making it difficult to discern Wonwoo’s expression.

"Aaah. Don't look at me like that. You'll be the death of me Jeon Wonwoo."

He’s still looking at him. Mingyu closed his eyes again. This time, it took him longer to open his eyes. But Jeon Wonwoo is still there, looking at him.   

He pouted. "What did I do to deserve a dream like this?" It’s a beautiful dream and he almost didn’t want to wake up.  
  
"Can't you just please stand already? And you're not dreaming."  
  
It was Wonwoo's very own voice. _Jeon Wonwoo's_ deeper-than-usual and sexy voice.  
  
_Wait._ Mingyu frowned. _Do dreams do that?_ It was so clear though. Yes, he's head is still a little bit foggy from yesterday’s liquor and now, he's becoming aware of the slight throbbing of his head too.  
  
_Wait, it seems weird. It seems so real._  
  
Mingyu lifted his hand to poke a finger at Wonwoo’s cheek. It touched. It didn't pass through. Wonwoo's image didn't go pop.  
  
"Just get up already. You're heavy"  
  
And with a chill running down his spine, he realized. It wasn't a dream. It’s real. He just woke up with Jeon Wonwoo.

As if to make matters worse, he realized he’d been hugging him. 

Worst, Wonwoo is _shirtless._

He let out a yelp, so like that of a dog and rolled away from his crush, falling from the bed.

_God._

He just confessed to Jeon Wonwoo in the most embarrassing way possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading up to this point, thank you sooo much! I hope you enjoyed..!
> 
> This is actually my first time writing a story so i'm sorry if it's not good. The idea is just so fun for me, i had to write it down. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so feel free to point out errors. Criticisms or any reactions are welcome, just comment.


End file.
